Helena
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: Las crónicas de Helena Cain. De la niña huérfana de Tauron a la Almirante de la Flota Colonia.


. . .

**I**

**Preludio / Helena**

. . .

* * *

. . .

A Helena le hacia daño el clima, e intentaba sonarse la nariz disimuladamente. Originaria de la colonia de Tauron se había acostumbrado al clima seco y calido de las planicies de su planeta, pero aquí el clima era mas frío, y la humedad del aire le afectaba. Pero siendo como era su forma de ser, ocultaba su estado, y si no podía, trataba de restarle importancia.

A pesar de haber recorrido millones de kilómetros desde otra colonia, no había visto mucho de Caprica, ya que su traslado había corrido por parte de los servicios de reclutamiento, y su viaje de Tauron a Caprica fue desde una base militar a otra con solo una lejana vista aérea, un cielo pintado de estrellas y de nuevo una vista aérea de la base de destino. Lo único que había llevado consigo había sido algo de ropa interior, un par de mudas de ropa, sus uniformes y su cepillo de dientes, cosas que incluso eran más que sus posesiones verdaderas antes de entrar a la milicia.

Al dejar Tauron nadie fue a despedirla, ya que no había nadie cercano para esas incomodas ceremonias. No había tenido familia desde el último día de la guerra. Sin padre, ni madre ni su hermana. Habían sido una familia de granjeros que trataban de vivir de la tierra y cuya única preocupación había sido acumular para tener comida en el invierno. Sola, todo había sido tan frío como los inviernos de Tauron.

Fría como la vista a la directora del hogar para adolescentes para que sellara algunos papeles y le diera un poco convincente deseo de buena suerte. Fría como la visita a la oficina de reclutamiento cuando la encargada le entregó la planilla de reclutamiento.

Habían pasado dos años desde que había entrado al cuerpo de Marines en su ahora lejano Tauron, porque era la única rama de la flota colonial que aceptaba a jóvenes que no habían terminado los estudios secundarios. Durante seis meses se adiestró como soldado, donde su personalidad combativa le ayudó mucho a progresar, aunque también le dio muchos problemas.

Las primeras semanas de entrenamiento básico parecían durar eternamente porque fueron las más agotadoras con lecciones, carreras, saltos, superar obstáculos. Helena estaba que no podía más y estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer con su vida.

"Vamos que todavía falta la mitad," decía el instructor, quien corría bastante ligero como si estuviera conectado a una batería. "Vamos Cain, no se quede atrás."

Helena corría casi de último. Molesta con el comentario del Sargento, había acelerado el paso, adelantando a muchos. Le dolía el pecho pero no le importaba, se sentía muy satisfecha de pasar casi al primer lugar.

De vez en cuando se detenían, y por alguna razón que no sabían entonces, el instructor les ordenaba gritar a todo pulmón.

"Que la voz no salga de la nariz ni de la garganta, debe hacerlo desde el pecho."

Eso era lo único que hacían durante los siguientes días. A la final, descubrieron el porque de esos gritos: Si la voz salía desde el pecho, era mas fuerte y uno se hacia mas claro al hablar, cosa que ayudó mucho a Helena, que apenas se le escuchaba cuando hablaba.

"Vean como se hace," dijo el Sargento, indicando a los chicos un fusil.

Ante los jóvenes, sobre las mesas, estaban fusiles idénticos, con todos sus accesorios. El Sargento les hizo una demostración de como desmontar el arma, desperdigando las piezas sobre la mesa, describiendo meticulosamente cada una, pero sin aceptar preguntas de ninguna clase.

"Usted Cain."

Torpe y lenta, la chica desarmó su arma de la manera correcta.

"Excelente, ahora háganlo muchachos."

Y en eso pasaron casi todo el día, armando, desarmando y aprendiendo como limpiar el arma.

"Tu problema, es que eres lenta como una lagartija de Aquaria. Lo haces bien pero tardas mucho. Hazlo mas rápido, muévete."

Helena lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo mientras maldecía a los dioses en voz baja, le dolían los dedos de tanto halar y apretar las piezas. Estaba molesta, pero no podía exteriorizar su rabia. Ser el objeto de las quejas del instructor le molestaba, mas que lo hiciera delante de los demás. ¿Que podía hacer para evitarlo?

"Final de las tres semanas de entrenamiento básico. Lo anterior fue un resumen de lo que vendrá. De aquí en adelante no hay nada desconocido, solo aplicarse y extenderse en las cosas que vieron. Recibirán su entrenamiento completo, teórico y práctico."

Con estas palabras por parte del Sargento, comenzó la segunda y más larga fase. Esta vez, en lugar de solo jugar con el fusil, les tocaba dispararlo. En la mesa de registro, un oficial le entrega a cada uno un cargador. Helena jamás había disparado, y a pesar de lo que decía el Sargento, en cuanto de que solo hay que apoyarse y disparar, pero cuando se tendió en el suelo, apuntó y jalo el gatillo, por poco el fusil se le salió de las manos. Aunque después de disparar durante unos minutos, encontró que las cosas se hacen más fáciles.

Luego de varios cientos de disparos la joven Helena Cain parecía tener controlado su fusil.

Marchaban por las pedregosas montañas: cargando las pesadas mochilas con poco mas de veinte kilos. Helena estaba molesta con todo el mundo, cada vez que alguien se tambaleaba o detenía, el Sargento hacia apretar el paso a todo el grupo. Un joven caminaba a su lado y estaba a punto de caerse, pero Helena le agarró por la correa de la mochila para que no lo hiciera. No había sido por caridad ni compañerismo, sino para que el grupo no rompería el paso.

En una cuesta, todos subían en fila como si fueran hormigas, uno se agarraba de una saliente de la mochila del que iba delante, que a su vez hace lo mismo con el que va delante de él y así.

"No se cuelguen, empujen hacia arriba," dijo el instructor, al ver que muchos aprovechaban para ser arrastrados hacia arriba.

En un tramo, debieron marchar llevando las incomodas mascaras antigases, envueltos en el espeso humo esparcido por poco menos de un kilómetro de camino. A los 18 kilómetros a muchos ya estaban que no les respondían las piernas. Pero a pesar de eso Helena estaba prácticamente detrás del Sargento, ignorando incluso ese insistente dolor que tiene en el pecho o el sentimiento de que en cualquier segundo, a cualquier paso, caería al suelo desmayada.

Helena conseguía muy gratificante el hacer que el instructor no le amonestara tanto. Ya no recibía los regaños en las prácticas de tiro, porque ponía todos los disparos en la silueta. Cuando corrían, el Sargento al voltear, le ignoraba e iba a regañar a otros.

A pesar de eso nunca pudo corregir uno de sus defectos: no le gustaba trabajar en equipo. Pero deliberadamente, y notando esa aprensión, el Sargento Instructor la asignaba tareas con el grupo, como por ejemplo, montar una tienda, pero no designaba un líder entre ellos. Era relativamente simple de suponer que alguien tenía que coordinar las acciones del resto. Con un tiempo muy corto para hacerlo y la promesa de un castigo severo si estaba mal hecho o si no estaba a tiempo.

En menos de cinco minutos, luego de varios intentos desorganizados, el grupo había fijado a su propio líder. En realidad Helena tomó el mando, exasperada de la ineptitud e indecisión de sus compañeros que perdían el tiempo diciéndose el uno al otro lo que debían hacer. Distribuyó los materiales y asignó a cada uno una tarea.

Todos los días, a todas las horas y cada minuto del día llegaban a los entrenamientos, lecciones, carreras, saltos, y prácticamente todos el tiempo el grupo estaba sin un líder y Helena siempre terminaba dando las órdenes. Las semanas parecían acortarse, pero eran igualmente mas agotadoras, mas lecciones, mas carreras, mas saltos, obstáculos mas altos. Indiscutiblemente Helena había sido promovida como líder de la escuadra, cosa que los demás aceptaban sin reparos, porque siempre parecía saber que hacer.

Si había algo que hacer, Helena era voluntaria y por consiguiente, su grupo. Había cambiado mucho en estos meses, cuando llegó, apenas era una chica que por todas las razones del mundo evitaba el tener que destacar, más que todo, evadiendo las asignaciones si podía. Ahora era la primera en saltar. Pareciera que supiera que la única manera de evitar el conflicto, era enfrentar directamente los problemas. Solo hacer lo que se le pedía, rápido y lo mejor posible. Con el tiempo empezó a darse cuenta de la gratificación de un trabajo bien hecho.

A los meses fue ascendida a Sargento y dirigió un pelotón de nueve soldados. Fue su primer mando verdadero, y durante un año lo dirigió en muchos ejercicios.

Cuando al año de estar en la fuerza se le dio la oportunidad de entrar a la escuela de aviación, acepto sin pensarlo mucho, mucho menos en los soldados que habían estado con ella durante un año. _Sabrán que hacer con sus vidas_, pensó.

Así fue como dejo la calurosa Tauron para ir a la templada Caprica.

A diferencia del cuerpo de Marines donde había una enorme habitación que compartía con otras 15 mujeres, aquí se le asignó a una pequeña habitación que contenía dos literas dobles con una mesa alargada entre ellas y una ventana al fondo. Le asignaron dos compañeras, por lo que una de las literas quedó vacía, la suya.

Sus compañeras eran una Sagitarian de nombre Linsey Istvandi. Era una chica de suave habla, muy sosegada y que pensaba mucho antes de hacer cualquier cosa. La otra era una Caprica llamada Bea Cudna. Desde el primer momento Helena no se llevó bien con esta última, pero había aprendido que había cosas que no tenían que gustarle.

Istvandi y Cudna venían de una escuela militar, por lo que su experiencia militar practica era de cero. Pero Helena no iba a alardear de la suya, y sus dos años de servicio anterior no le valdrían de nada si no aprendía lo que venia ahora. La escuela de vuelo era más cerebro que habilidad, y pareciera que aquí no iba a encajar.

Las primeras semanas fueron puras clases académicas, lo que para Helena fue un suplicio, porque prácticamente acudía a la ayuda de lo Dioses para ser capaz de comprender todo lo relativo al vuelo.

Conocía el nombre de las maniobras básicas de vuelo, pero al tratar de visualizarlas le iba difícil. Siempre había tratado de no pedir ayuda en nada, pero se encontró a si misma sentada frente a Linsey estudiando juntas el problema. Solamente los Sagitarian eran la única colonia que eran tratados como parias por parte del resto. Los Tauron eran vistos como campesinos incultos y ladrones come-tierra. Los Sagitarian eran vistos como agitadores y vagos.

Sintiéndose marginadas incluso por su compañera Cudna que prefería deambular por allí con otras cadetes, las dos dedicaban su tiempo a sus cosas. Sobre la mesa estaban los gráficos de velocidad, vectores de maniobra y un par de modelos a escalas de cazas Viper MKII, las naves que volarían si acaso aprobaban el curso.

Linsey tomó uno de los modelos y lo pudo de frente, apuntando la nariz de la aeronave hacia Helena.

"Cuando hace esto," dijo moviendo la nariz del avión de arriba hacia abajo, "el Viper esta cabeceando. Imagínate que dice que _si_. Si hace esto," dijo mientras movía la nariz hacia los lados, "es un giro o guiña, imagina que dice que _no_. Si hace esto," el avión ahora giraba en la dirección de las manecillas de reloj visto por Helena, "es un alabeo o balanceo."

"Lo tomare en cuenta," contestó Helena.

"Ahora la maniobra mas básica es un rizo. Te mueves directamente hacia delante, tiras de la palanca levantando la nariz para hacer un cabeceo, luego sigues hasta que hacer un circulo completo nivelas y sigues en tu dirección original," dijo haciéndole la demostración, como hizo después con las siguientes cinco maniobras básicas que debían hacer en el simulador.

Ahora debía hacerlas Helena. Linsey le pedía que hiciera una maniobra Immelman, la cual hizo mal.

"No, mira es así," dijo Linsey mientras le tomaba la mano para guiarle.

Helena sintió de repente un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago cuando Linsey le tomó la mano con delicadeza, pero trato de concentrarse en la explicación. Luego sin soltarle la mano le guía para hacer un tonel. Lentamente estiró el brazo mientras hacia balancear el Viper. Helena estiró el brazo lo mas que pudo, y Linsey también, con lo que Helena tenia prácticamente a Linsey sobre su espalda. Ahora una barrena, Helena levanta el Viper sobre su cabeza y empieza a girarlo mientras va cayendo mientras lo mantiene en horizontal mientras hacia una guiña. Al final, a la salida de la barrena Linsey esta apoyada completamente sobre ella, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Linsey.

"¿Ahora… que?" preguntó a su vez Helena, que no sabia si se refería a la explicación o si se trataba de otra cosa.

. . .

* * *

. . .

**Notas / divagaciones del autor:**

Bien, este es mi primer fanfic de Battlestar Galactica. Digamos que me canse de escribir sobre otra serie y decidí hacer algo nuevo. Esta historia es sobre Helena Cain, y solo de ella. No se preocupen que no me eternizare en un mamotreto de 500 capítulos sin final, de hecho ya saben como termina Helena, pero ese no es el caso, mas que el destino hay que disfrutar del viaje (espero… _que así sea_) porque solo serán... menos de 10 capítulos.

No soy de los que pide reviews como si me los comiera o mi vida dependiera de ellos, como hacen otros autores, sobre todo los mas recientes (soy de la vieja guardia -anterior a 2002- de los que cree que han sido mas un mal, porque la gente ve un fic de 50 reviews y lo catalogan de clásico sin siquiera haberlo leído y resulta que 33 los han escrito 3 personas con "me gusta tu historia" "lindo" o "cuando termine de leer este capitulo te dejo un review") pero si dejan alguno diciéndome lo que les gusto, lo que no les gusto, para decirme que es una maravilla o una verdadera basura. Si son buenas las criticas estaré feliz, si son malas me molestare como no tienen idea, pero ¿qué se le voy a hacer?

Bueno, saludos a todos y será hasta el próximo capitulo.

. . .


End file.
